Neverending goodye
by DreamingAwaken
Summary: Just one episode from the life of two Great Wisards. A night of full moon


Never ending goodbye

There is an ancient Indian legend

"If you catch a butterfly you can tell it your wish, because nobody will ever know it. And if you let it go you wish will be granted, because you the Equilibrium is established"

But have somebody ever thought that butterflies might have their own wishes.

The full moon was shining on the pale features of sitting wolman. She was sitting on the balcony in her black gown. Under this moonlight she looked like creature from different space and time. Which was true on its own way.

She didn't turn her haze from the moon, even after hearing steps. If only this silence full of magic and mysteries can last a bit longer.

-Perfect night for a good old wine, dear Yuuko, - darkheared guest sit on the floor near her head.

-Drinking is always good, but such night needs something special.

-You're right as always, dear. A good red wine is exactly what is needed. It tastes like this moment.

Wine was really perfect. It tasted like the sun on the neverending eastern steps, like the moons of the spaces. Sweet and rough wine tasted perfectly. It had something that these peoples knew for the long time, but what will never be told. Some words should remain unspoken….

-May be we should call Moon Rabbit to cook u…-started Yuuko, but suddenly stopped seeing the pain on the mans face.

Carefully she took the glass out of his clenched hands, sit down on the floor behind and hugged him loosely. To let him feel warmth against the cold of Outspace, to let him know that he's not alone and there is something worth returning. That was all she could do. Either of them had own visions to go through, and only little of them were pleasant.

Ten minutes later man's breath became stable and he made a long sip from the glass. The cold seem to wash away.

-Vision again? I wish somebody tell is it a gift or a curse…

-I suppose it's a bit of both, - sad guest grabbing her hand and kissing the tips of the tiny figers.

-I saw them again. That chindren and all the thing they'll go through. It will be had. I'm so sorry

-The price is already paid. And Hitzusen never gives us difficulties we can't go trough.- smiled Yuuko and thanked whatever are the god's above that he can't see her eyes.

-That's why don't worty. Everything will be right.

-Future is just going to come, and presence also has it's small pleasures. How about calling a Moon Rabbit?

-Don't bother. I'll cook myself. As a price for youre help. Fair price.

-If you are about doing something for my sake, be sure you'll never find your stupid glasses in all Dimensions.

-You shouldn't drink so much, dear Yuuko.-smiled man.-Hope you kitchen is still in this dimension?

-Who knows,- answered Witch mistiriously.

She spend on the balcony one more hour, looking at the moon half-listening to the sounds from the kitchen.

-Do you regret?- asked her the Moon princess.- You knew it will turn out like this. From the very beginning.

-I will never regret a single moment. However short it was.

Water drops were falling down her face. Even the Moon won't guess if they were tears or simply raindrops.

When Yuuko finally entered the room, she was gritted by glass of good sake and splendid supper.

-You shouldn't let yourself get this wet. – the man carefully looked into big red eyes.-The rains are not so warm anymore.

She was immediately wrapped in warm gown as the guest was wiping the draps from her face.

Suddenly Yuuko raised her head and looked him directly in the eyes. There behind that irritable polite smile, behind the cold eyes she saw something…real…warm…wait even hot…it makes the kneels go week and you can't help but get rid of this stupid glass nuisance. To see the light of moon and ancient magic deep within these eyes.

Tomorrow she will wake up alone. As always. But when did it mature?

-What about supper?- you can feel the breath on your lips

-Tomorrow… - and you don't want to breathe again.

A few minutes and all the clothes are forgotten on the floor. Two slender figures in bedroom. Their moves… like a dance. As old as life itself. No words, it's already too late for them…a warm smile in the opened lips…Totally different from that hatful daily smiles.

I wish that it never ends... I pray for whoever rule this stupid world so it will never end…

The only reality is this small bedroom filled with moonlight… All the Dimencions, visions and prophecies can wait outside... Hitzusen can give two peole one small moment once at a time…

Long black hair is all over the sheets…

Yuuko realizes that she is falling, but she already accepted all of it.

She'll touch this fire, even if it'll burn her. The wings of the butterfly will surely be burned if it comes too close to the fire of the candle which is burning down.

Years later on the night of the fool moon The Witch of the Dimensions was sitting on her balcony. A funny fluffy creature was sleeping on her knees hugging a bottle of beer. Inside the house two small girls were trying to protect their tiny realy in their sleep. In the next room was sleeping a young boy. He was only beginning to understand what is love and friendship, and paying a very high price for this knowledge. He was paying his precious time.

It suddenly started raining. The water was falling down her cheeks like tears.

-You know, I'll never regret anything. – she sad to rain. – And it almost doesn't heat anymore. We will meet in a dream. Because the dreams are connected. Aren't they, Clow?


End file.
